


As Needs Must

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, chapter 1 is preamble and chapter 2 is where the action is, making love by the dashboard light, sometimes I just get carried away, that's what back seats are for, the makeouts turned into full on smut, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: Privacy can be hard to find sometimes, especially when you're on a mission. Thankfully, SUVs have a lot of space in the back seat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilsciencequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/gifts).



> Because you dropped this idea in a comment and it made my brain do the thing.

"Fitz? What-" Jemma asked as her boyfriend pulled her along. "Where are we going?"

Fitz's face was full of determination as he walked them quickly along the sidewalk on the side of the hotel. "Somewhere where it's just _us_ ," he said firmly. "I'm going mad in there!"

They were tracking what they used to call an 084, but this object didn't have an unknown origin. It had been identified already, and knowing what it was didn't make looking for it any more enjoyable. Especially when it ended up in the hands of an international expert at a conference for all of the top minds in computer security. She was set to get the secrets of the security managers of the largest companies in the world, and they wouldn't even know she'd done it.

That wasn't why Fitz was going mad, though.

It had taken them a while to track her down, so by the time they'd identified where the potential ground zero of this operation was, the hotel only had one room available to book. Which meant that all eight of them were crammed into a single hotel room. For the past 46.5 hours.

Jemma smiled and let herself be dragged over to one of the SUVs they'd driven in. She understood how overstimulated Fitz could get when he was surrounded by so many people, especially when he was trying to concentrate. That's why it was better when it was just the two of them. Someone there to talk things through when you were figuring things out, but also more than enough quiet to be able to think.

She liked that he wanted her there in his quiet time away, that she wasn't a source of stress for him.

"Want to go for a drive?" she asked. "Someplace with fresh air and absolutely no people?"

Fitz sighed and nodded, wrapping her in a loose hug and pressing his forehead to hers. "That'd be perfect."

Jemma kissed him and then grinned. "Hop in," she said. "Close your eyes and relax and I'll take us someplace nice."

That was their code phrase for "date." Ever since he'd approached her, what felt like forever ago, and asked her to dinner she'd taken that phrase, 'someplace nice' to heart as a reference to romance. Fitz had blushed at first when she'd told him, but he'd come around to liking it as well. It was a way for them to make plans together without drawing too much attention when they were with the rest of the group. And as much as they enjoyed the company, there were times like this when they just needed to be alone together.

In less than twenty minutes, Jemma had them parked just off the road next to a copse of trees. The sky was full of stars and the trees kept them protected from any sounds of traffic from the highway behind them. With an open field in front of them, it was like they were the only two people in the world.

"How's this?" she asked, turning the car off with a smile.

Fitz took a deep, calming breath and sighed it out happily. "Perfect."

They got out of the car and lay on the hood, just like they'd done on road trips back before they'd joined Coulson's team. There was something so peaceful about sitting on the warm car, leaning back on the windshield and looking up at the stars.

"Thank you for this," Fitz said. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head as she snuggled up next to him.

"Thank _you_ for wanting me with you when you want to be alone," Jemma replied.

She looked up at him and he looked down, and then they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What if we're missed?" Jemma panted half an hour later in the back seat of the car.

"What if we are?" Fitz retorted, sucking on her neck just where it met her shoulder.

"Oh god," she moaned. Her eyes rolled back and she tilted her head to give him more room. He knew just what to do to get her to agree. "One moment."

It was all she could do to push Fitz away, and their gaze was heated as they both gasped for breath. Lurching forward, Jemma squeezed between the front seats and grabbed her bag. Behind her, Fitz took the opportunity to give her ass a squeeze.

"You're incorrigible," Jemma giggled as she took out her phone. She tapped out a rapid text, then dropped it on the passenger seat and slipped back into Fitz's arms. He was grinning wickedly and so was she as she cupped his cheek and kissed him again.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'encouragable'?" Fitz asked, eyes twinkling.

"Mmhmm," she nodded.

Words dissolved into sighs and moans and from the outside of the SUV, you couldn't see in. The car rocked gently with its windows steamed up and anyone with a rudimentary knowledge of popular culture could probably figure out what was going on inside.

Jemma's blouse slipped off her shoulder as Fitz pulled down the cup of her bra. A little whimper escaped the back of her throat as his lips captured her nipple and he gave it a sucking kiss. Her fingers brushed gently through his hair as their eyes met, and then he sucked her even harder.

"Oh!"

Fitz held her up as her back arched and her head fell back. He pulled her more fully onto his lap, and then he was whimpering too. Even through her jeans, he could feel her heat. He wanted to bury himself in it.

Jemma struggled out of her shirt as Fitz used his grip on her hips to grind her against his cock. Once she was free of it, she reached back to undo her bra. Before she even had it off, Fitz was palming her tits, his thumbs rubbing her nipples just the way that she liked.

"I've missed you," Fitz moaned before she kissed him again. She nodded her agreement while their lips and tongues met.

It had only been two days of zero privacy, but it had been nearly two weeks of long working days before that. By the time they got back to their bunk to sleep, they had only five hours before they needed to wake up, and no energy for more than just curling up together and falling immediately asleep.

Jemma struggled with the buttons on Fitz's shirt for a moment before he finally helped her take it off. They both moaned in satisfaction as their bare chests pressed together. It felt good to be skin-on-skin again after so long.

Fitz's hands spread wide on Jemma's back, and he supported her as he shifted them around. It was so much better with her lying across the seats and him pressing and rubbing in between her thighs.

"Please, Fitz?" Jemma pleaded. Even if her hands hadn't been tugging desperately on his zipper, he would have known what she wanted by the look on her face.

"Oh fuck yes," he agreed, taking over the task. He watched eagerly as Jemma undid her own jeans instead.

He gripped the waistband of her jeans together with her knickers and pulled them both down and off at the same time. After a moment's struggle with his own, he just pushed them down to his knees, and then he was back between her legs and _fuck_ slipping inside of her.

Jemma started gasping as soon as the head of his cock slipped against her wet slit, and as he pushed himself inside, her gasps turned to strangled cries.

"Oh, oh _god_ , Fitz," she moaned, pulling him tighter against her. His breath was hot on her neck and his hands were touching her everywhere at once. She squeezed his ass as she thrust her hips up to meet his, wishing they had more than a half an hour and a back seat.

Fitz tried hard not to cum too soon. He wanted to hold out and make it good for Jemma too. Leaning down, he started sucking her nipples again. Her moans got louder, and he started to speed up his thrusts.

"I love you," he panted. He slipped a hand between them to find her clit.

"I love you t-"

Her voice broke off in a gasping moan, and then she was shuddering and shaking beneath him and he could finally let himself go.

As they lay there panting and kissing each other softly, the only sound was their breathing and the wind in the trees.

 


End file.
